shinigami arc
by mathiasvasquez86
Summary: jaune arc, un joven aspirante a cazador con un poder que nadie podria imaginar. mira como este joven pasa de ser debil a ser el guerrero mas poderoso de remnant, mientras que se divierte con sus amigos y su novia. jaune x neo.


**an: rwby y bl _each no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños._**

 ** _ADVERTENCIA: esta historia presentara a un jaune op, muy op, y un poco mas serio._**

 ** _dicho ya todo eso..._**

 ** _A DARLEEEE!_**

* * *

jaune arc se encontraba tirado boca abajo en el suelo, muy cansado, sus brasos, piernas, básicamente todo el cuerpo le dolia.

su padre lo habia obligado a hacer una prueba, una muy simple, el solo tenia que quitarle crocea mors de las manos, mientras su padre esquiva cada intento de jaune y tambien le daba ligeros golpes para que fuera mas dificil, aunque para jaune esos golpes eran muy fuertes...y dolorosos.

lo peor de todo es que el resto de su familia estaban ay sentados, sus hermanas riendose de el, mientras que su madre lo miraba preocupada por su pequeño jauney, bueno, al menos UNA persona se preocupaba por el...

"bueno jaune, parece que no pasaras la prueba *sigh* supongo que no estas echo para ser un cazador.." dijo el padre de jaune haciendo que el mundo de este comenzara a desmoronarse.

'no...no puede terminar...no puede terminar así! tengo que levantarme! pero como? como puedo ganar?!' pensaba frenéticamente jaune.

comenzó a recordar cuando tenia 4 años y su abuelo le contaba historias sobre los cazadores, y sobre como eran los guardianes de remnant, jaune le juro a su abuelo que se volvería un cazador como sus padres y su abuelo rió feliz de la convicción de el pequeño.

"tienes potencial jaune, potencial para volverte el cazador mas grande del mundo"le dijo su abuelo ese dia.

lamentablemente el mes siguiente, su abuelo falleció al sacrificar su vida para salvar una familia de una horda de grimm.

'abuelo... lo siento, no podre cumplir mi promesa...' pensó jaune con lagrimas en los ojos.

 _'úsanos jaune'..._ dijo de la nada una vos masculina.

 _ **'si rey, úsanos para patearle el trasero!'**_ dijo otra vos que parecía ser la suya pero mas vieja y mas...demoníaca.

derrepente todo a su alrededor comenzó a congelarse, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, juane comenzó a sentir que su cuerpo ya no le dolía, levantándose y mirando asía adelante, jaune pudo ver algo que lo sorprendió.

en frente de el había dos personas, si siquiera se les podía decir así, uno era un hombre de unos 2 metros, de edad madura con bello facial de pocos días, piel notablemente pálida y pelo negro largo, despeinado y ondulado, pero con un tinte marrón que parecía siempre estar ondeando al viento, cubriendo sus ojos lleva unas gafas de cristal ahumado, y todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un abrigo negro que acababa en jirones a la altura de los pies.

el segundo parecía ser una versión casi adulta de jaune, poseía los mismos rasgos de jaune...pero era diferente en cuanto al color, porque tanto su piel como su pelo eran totalmente blancos, mientras que sus uñas y dientes eran completamente negros y su lengua de un color azul oscuro, mientras que sus ojos, la esclerótica es totalmente negra al igual que sus pupilas, mientras que sus irises eran amarillos, su ropa también era toda blanca.

"Q-quienes s-son ustedes?" pregunto jaune un poco nervioso.

 _ **"nosotros jaune ..."**_ comenzó a decir el 'falso jaune'.

 _"somos tu poder"_ termino de decir el 'viejo'.

"mi...poder?" dijo jaune casi en un suspiro.

 _"asi es jaune, veras, tu eres la reencarnación de el que alguna ves fue el segador de almas mas poderoso del mundo"_ dijo el viejo causando que jaune se sorprendiera como nunca.

 _ **"mira luego tendremos tiempo de explicártelo todo, pero ahora estamos como en una especie de apuro...así que... quieres ser capas de proteger a tus amigos? a tu familia? quieres ser el HÉROE? pues entonces deja de gemir y llorar como una niña y comienza a esforzarte por algo!"**_ dijo falso jaune asiendo que jaune se sintiera herido por sus palabras pero... jaune se dio cuenta...de que tiene razón.

toda su vida, jaune nunca se esforzó por algo, desde los cuatro años que quiere convertirse en cazador y asta ahora que tiene 9, si bien se 'entreno', nunca se lo tomo muy enserio...pero ahora...ahora no mas, no mas lloriquear cada vez que lo golpean, no mas salir corriendo cuando quieran pelear con el porque es un debilucho, y lo mas importante . . .NO MAS SER UN DEBILUCHO!

ambas partes de del poder de jaune pudieron ver la increíble determinación que ganaron los ojos de jaune, cuya cara ahora posee un seño fruncido muy familiar, lo que hiso que ambos sonrieran con nostalgia.

 _ **'igual a como solia ser el'**_ pensaron ambas mitades.

 _"escucha jaune ¿de que tienes miedo? olvida ese miedo..."_

 _ **"¡mira hacia adelante! avanza, nunca dudes..."**_

mientras esto pasaba, en el mundo real el padre de jaune estaba por darse la vuelta para irse...hasta que comenzó a sentir una ligera presión en el aire que poco a poco fue haciéndose mas fuerte miro asía su familia y vio que todos estaban con cara de shock, en especial su esposa, miro asia jaune y pudo ver como lentamente se levantaba, aunque eso no fue lo que los sorprendió... sino el aura flameante azul que comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo y crecia con cada segundo que pasa.

'q-que es esto? desbloqueo su aura?!... no, esto es otra cosa' penso el padre de jaune.

 _ **"huye y** **morirás**_ **. duda y** **morirás** **"** decían ambos al mismo tiempo.

jaune abrió sus ojos, que brillaban un intenso azul claro.

 _ **"**_ _ **presta**_ _ **atención**_ **camina hacia adelante nunca te detengas"**

puso ambos brazos cruzados frente a su cara y con sus manos hiso como si agarrara algo en el aire y en ese epacio entre sus manos comenzaron a formarse dos objetos.

 _ **"¡volver** **atrás**_ **solo te** **hará** **mas** **débil** **!"**

derrepente su aura se combirtio en un gigantesco pilar de energía que llegaba hasta el cielo.

 _ **"¡La** **cobardía**_ **solo causa la muerte! dilo, pues** **nuestro** **nombre es..."**

 **" acabenlos..."** dijo jaune que de golpe hiso que ambos brasos se estiraran a sus costados en una enorme explosion de luz y energía.

 **"ZANGETSU!"**

una vez que la explosion termina todos estaban preocupados y sin palabras, y cuando miraron hacia jaune, otra vez se quedaron en shock.

siendo sostenida en su mano derecha se encontraba una espada exageradamente grande incluso para un adulto, se trataba de un espadón de color negro con un hueco rectangular en el centro, mientras que en su mano izquierda se encontraba un espada que también era de color negro, no tan grande como la otra sino que era casi del mismo largo que crosea mors solo que un poco mas ancho.

"jaune..." dijo perplejo su padre.

en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, jaune desapareció y reapareció en frente de su padre, quien no tuvo tiempo a procesar nada, y con la espada de su mano izquierda hiso un corte horizontal.

para sorpresa y horror de los presentes la nueva espada de jaune corto atraves del aura! del aura! eso se supone que es imposible, y aun así jaune lo hiso, y sin el mas mínimo esfuerzo.

"lo siento papa... pero no voy romper la promesa que le hice al abuelo" dijo jaune, quien no estaba preocupado por su padre, ya que no fue un corte profundo, solo lo suficiente como para inmovilizarlo.

jaune dio un salto asía atrás y puso la zangetsu grande en su espalda y la pequeña en el costado de su cintura donde de la nada aparecieron telas que se envolvieron alrededor de las espadas, y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, jaune comenzó a caer asía atrás mientras que sus espadas desparecían en partículas de energía que se disipaban en el aire.

"jaune!" grito la madre de jaune, quien sin pensarlo 2 veces, corrió asía su pequeño y reviso a ver si tenia pulso, dejo salir un suspiro de alivio al ver estaba vivo.

"gracias a oum, solo se desmayo" dijo aliviada.

todas las hermanas de jaune se acercaron a ver como estaba su hermano, quien ahora tenia la cabeza apoyada entre las piernas de su madre , mientras que su padre se encontraba a cierta distancia revisando su herida y notando algo perturbante...

"no...no esta sanando" dijo el padre de jaune haciendo que todas las presentes lo miren con confusión.

"a que te refieres con que no esta sanando" dijo su esposa.

"m-mi aura no esta sanando...no solo corto atraves de mi aura sino que la herida no esta sanando a la velocidad que debería, como si hubiera cortado...mi alma misma" dijo perplejo el padre de jaune, dejando a todas en shock.

"cariño tu llévalo adentro a su habitación mientras que yo llamo a ozpin... el debe saber esto..." dijo el patriarca de los arcs mientras que su esposa asintió y se llevo a jaune adentro de su habitación con sus hijas siguiéndolos.

* * *

 **1 semana después...**

* * *

jaune se despertó con un inmenso dolor de cabeza, mientras que se levantaba para ir al baño, para volver a su típica rutina:

-hacer sus .

-cepillarse los .

-bañarse .listo.

-vestirse. es un listo.

una ves terminada esa rutina, jaune salio de su habitación, bajo las escaleras, pero cuando estaba llegando a la cocina comenzó a escuchar las voces de su padre y 5 voces desconocidas para el.

'um? que extraño, me pregunto con quien estarán hablando mis padres?'

 _'ten cuidado jaune, uno ellos es una doncella'_ advirtió el viejo zangetsu.

'una doncella? y que hace una doncella aquí?' pregunto jaune a su zampakuto.

 _ **'no se y no me importa, solo entra ay y averígualo'**_ dijo hollow zangetsu.

'sabes, comienzo a entender porque ichigo se molestaba tanto contigo' dijo jaune con un tono irritado, pero aun asi le hiso caso a su zampakuto y entro en la habitacion.

cuando entro pudo ver a sus padres sentados en uno de los sillones y enfrente a ellos habia 5 personas, 2 mujeres y 3 hombres.

"entonces dices que lo que uso no fue aura..." dijo el hombre con pelo gris.

"asi es ozpin, nunca vi al aura hacer materializar espadas asi mucho menos aumentar la velociada de esa forma, y eso no fue lo que mas me atemorizo" dijo el padre de juane.

" y entonces que fue?" pregunto el hombre vestido como general.

" su espada... pudo cortar atraves de mi aura" dijo el padre de jaune haciendo que todos abrieron los ojos como platos, excepto el hombre de ojos rojos y olía a alcohol que solo levanto una seja.

" y no solo eso cuando mire mi herida note que mi aura no estaba sanando y se mantuvo así por una hora hasta que comenzó a curarse de nuevo...fue...fue como si hubiese cortado mi alma misma..." dijo el padre de jaune y hubiera seguido si jaune no hubiera intervenido.

"de echo papa, eso fue porque corto atraves de tu alma...después de todo zangetsu es una zampakuto" dijo jaune haciéndose presente.

lo siguiente que supo es que era tacleado al piso por su madre quien lloraba de felicidad de que su bebe este bien.

"ugh, también te extrañe mama" dijo jaune abrazando a su madre.

"j-jaune?! q-que estas haciendo aqui? se supone estabas en coma!" dijo su padre y jaune lo miro confundido.

"coma? de que estas hablando?" pregunto jaune.

"hijo estuviste en dormido por 6 días..." dijo su padre.

jaune solo lo miro confundido, hasta que hiso una cara de 'oh' y se rió un poco, lo cual confundio a todos.

"ah, eso... bueno se suponía que despertaría a la mañana siguiente, pero zangetsu me dijo que seria mejor que entrenara para controlar mi poder, asi que estos últimos días, estuve en mi mundo interno entrenando sin parar hasta que pudiera reprimir mi presión espiritual inconscientemente" explico jaune dejando confundidos a sus padres pero intrigados a sus visitantes.

"de que estas hablando?" pregunto la mujer de piel oscura y cabello color café, quien jaune sabia que era una doncella.

"*sigh*de que mi poder es tan grande que necesite todo ese tiempo para ajustarme a el y poder reprimirlo sin pensar en ello" contesto jaune resumiendo muy pobremente todo lo que había dicho, ella lo entendido pero ahora estaba confundida de a que se refería.

"hmm, quisas podrías hacernos una demostración?" pregunto ozpin haciendo que jaune suspirara.

este sera un largo día...

* * *

 **bueno gente espero que les haya gustado esta primera parte del prologo y si les gusto agregenlo a favoritos o lo que sea que se haga para poner que te gusto la historia.**

 **y doy gracias a mi amplia colección de manga de bleach por darme infomacion para el discurso de zangetsu.**

 **y si preguntan, si, jaune es un prodigio como no tienen idea.**

 **espero que haya salido bien para mi segundo fic, bueno sin mas que decir, soy mathiasvasquez86 y HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


End file.
